The Slaughter Games
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: It's the 74th Slaughter Games and eight friends have been chosen to participate in it. However, there friendship is so strong that they don't have heart to kill each other in the arena. What will happened to this team? Who will be the victor?
1. Chapter 1

**The Slaughter Games **

**Disclamier: I don't own Phoenix, Sunny, Lucy and few of the mentors. They bwlong to SexyKunoichi and aliengirl13, I only own my oc. SexyKunoichi is my co-writer and I recommend that you her stories and aliengirl13's sorties as well. I don't own TMNT and the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Yosdellillan's P.O.V.

Waking up at the morning was very difficult for me today. Today is the reaping for the 74th annual Slaughter Games that is created by the family of Shredder. He is the one who is controlling the Games for thirty years now.

Every year they select four brave men and women to participate in the Games. I just hope they don't pick any of my friends. But I hope they don't choose me. It's not that I'm afraid of the Games. I am afraid of what will happened to my baby brother if I go.

But it might not happened as long as I have my mocking jay necklace. It was originally a pin that use to belong to my brother but my dad made it to a necklace. It's the only thing I have of him.

I quickly got up and got dressed for school. Since Shredder not only wanted the tributes to suffer but he wants everyone to suffer as well. Everyone has to work or find a way to make money in order to buy food, water, shelter and clothes.

I would usually have traps set up in the woods near my house for small animals to come in. That is basically the food my family and I got.

To my disappointment, no animals.

So I grabbed my book bag and gently lifted my brother from his crib and held him in my arms. I went out of the house and headed to school.

During lunch, I didn't want to eat anything. In the table, Raph and his brothers were sitting here, especially Sunny, April, and Phoenix. To be honest, Phoenix and I just became friends a few weeks ago since Raph and Sunny introduce me to her. She is really nice and I like her already, but she doesn't know much about me.

Like she didn't know that James was my brother instead of my son. It was a honest mistake and she didn't know, but I treat James as my son anyway.

Phoenix is really pretty, she has a tan skin, red v-neck short sleeved shirt, a black vest that goes over the shirt, a short red skirt,ripped tights, knee high black boots, black gloves with the fingers cut out of them, black hair that goes down to her but a red streak in it, and red eyes.

I can see why Raph has a crush on her.

It pains me to know that Raph likes someone else while I have a crush on him. But as the old saying goes, if you love someone set them free. I will do anything I can to get Phoenix and Raph together.

When I saw them talking to each other, I couldn't help but smile.

Just then, the speaker turn on and our principal announced, "Attention students. When the bell rings, please report to the usual location of the reaping as soon as possible. Happy Slaughter Games and may the odds ever be in your favor."

I hope the odds are not in my favor, or my friends.

When everyone in town was at reaping, it was silence. Except for Effie, she was giving the speech about the Slaughter Games. I was nervous and terrified that I was glad that I didn't eat any breakfast and lunch. If I ate anything then I would have throw up by now.

I looked at my friends. Sunny, Phoenix, April and Lucy were next to me. Lucy was looking nervous than I was. She was trembling until Sunny out a hand on her shoulder. I looked over at the boys' side, there was Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Josh. Raph saw me and gave a small smile to calm me down. I smiled and nodded slightly.

I looked at the adult section, there was my mom and dad. They had James with them.

Effie announced, "As always ladies first." She walked to a glass bowl that had a just of strips of paper that had the names.

"Sunny Jene Denson, April O'Neil, Phoenix Majestic, and Yosdellillan Anne Johannes." She announced in the microphone.

I silently gasp and looked at my friends, they were as shock as I were. But Phoenix and Sunny had a poker face on so I don't know how they feel now. The four of us walked to the stage but I stopped when I heard an infant cry.

I recognized that baby cry anywhere. I looked back and saw James crying and struggling to be out of my mom's arms. I turned back and went straight to the stage. But I was struggling, at least I made it on stage. We were in line but the order we were called in.

Effie said, "Our female tributes for the 74th Slaughter Games. Let's give them a round of applause!"

Nobody clapped their hands. They kept staring at us with pity, and sadness.

"Well then, now for the boys. Leonardo Hamato, Raphael Hamato, Donnatello Hamato, and Michelangelo Hamato."

We gasped. Raph and his brothers are going to be in the Slaughter Games! This is an outrage and completely unfair! They all made their way on stage and I looked at them and I gave them a nod.

Effie told us to shake hands and we did. It was painful knowing that they were coming with us to get killed. But everyone in our teams knows how to fight and they know what to do and not to do.

If I remember anything my late brother said, he told me that in order to survive the games, we need to work together.

The peacekeepers lead to us in a big room and we stood there. None of us knew what to do. Until our families came bursting through the door.

I quickly embraced my mother and father. But I held on to James and said, "Mom, Dad, I need you to take care of James and not work so much."

They seem shocked but mom said, "Honey...I'm not sure if we ca-"

"Mom this will not be the same! James would be by himself without anyone to take care of him! I won't be around to take care of him."

"Look if this about what happened with Troy then I'm sorry if we abandoned you."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say it to James, he was an infant and you and dad refused to take care of him. No matter what you two hear or see don't turn your back on him. Understood?"

Dad nodded and Mom was in tear and they gave me a hug. It was strange to have all of us together as a family again. But it felt like there maybe a ray of hope left for us.

My mom whispered, "Yose are you sure you want to take the necklace with you?"

"Positive."

"I'm worried the killers will recognized the Mockingjay. They will remember that it used to belong to your brother and they might kill you first."

"They're going to have to catch me first." I told them with pride and winked at them. They looked worried. Do they even have faith in me? I looked at my friends. They were saying goodbye to their parents and Lucy was sobbing in Sunny's arms while Phoenix was staring at me. She looked at James the most.

Just then Foot Clan soldiers came in and guided our family out, but James was hanging on to me as tightly as he could and started crying.

"Jamie it's okay, it's okay-" ,before I could continue they took him away from him and he kept crying until he said, "Mama Yoyo!"

As the door closes, I just stared at the wall. I went to my friends and said, "Guys this is where the danger comes in. My brother told this that I think it might be useful to us. 'Don't let the Slaughter Games change you. Kill the killers that Shredder trains to destroy us. Most important try to make a good impression so you can get sponsors.'"

Phoenix spoke, "How does your brother know about this? I didn't even knew you had another brother."

"That is a story for another day and-" I was interrupted by someone who came in. It was Effie. Phoenix mumble, "Ew clown."

We tried our best to not laugh but Effie didn't noticed and she said, "Time for all of you to meet your mentors!"

Mentors? Did they changed the mentors this year or did it remained the same?

During the 72nd Slaughter Games, Troy told me about the mentors. There was eight mentors and each tributes get one mentor.

Troy told who the mentors were.

There was Maggie who is now eighty years old.

There was Bruce who is forty seven and I remember him since he is always drunk every year.

There was Yathwa who might be seventy one? I was not familiar with any of them.

I do remember Troy told me there was two mentors who were younger than the rest.

Effie guided us to an large room in the train where the mentors were. Bruce was drinking a glass of wine as always and always drunk. I wonder who gets him?

Maggie the woman who was the oldest of the mentors came up to me. She had a wrinkled face, grey hair but she seems to still be fit. Except she moved a bit slower each year. As soon as she reached to me, she smiled and said, "Are you related to Troy Johannes?"

I nodded and she said, "I used to be his mentor. He won but I was so devastated when he died days after the games. Did he told you what the Mockingjay meant to him?"

I whistled four times in a high tone. Everyone stared at me confused. Maggie's eyes lit up and she whistled back in the same tone as me.

Phoenix came up to me and said, "What was that?"

"The Mockyingjay whistle."

Let the Slaughter Games begin.

* * *

**I would to say one thing before I go. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor.**

**Watch the Hunger Games; Catching Fire that premieres today! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Slaughter Games**

**Disclamier: I don't own Phoenix, Sunny, Lucy and few of the mentors. They belong to SexyKunoichi and aliengirl13, I only own my oc. SexyKunoichi is my co-writer and I recommend that you her stories and aliengirl13's sorties as well. I don't own TMNT and the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Yosdellillan's P.O.V.

Everyone was eating while our mentors explain to us a little bit more about the Slaughter Games. But Bruce wouldn't say anything and Phoenix was getting aggravated. I was trying to pay attention to Maggie until we heard something hit the table and Effie said, "That is Mahogany!"

I looked at my friends and they started laughing. Phoenix smirk and Bruce said, "Look at you. You killed a place mat. You want to know how to stay alive? You get people to like you."

Phoenix looked confused and she looked at me. I nodded in agreement. Bruce told me to explain to everyone since he wants to know how much I knew about the games.

I took a deep breathe and said, "What I do know is that you have to get people to like you. The reason to that is, well you get sponsors. The sponsors will give you almost anything you need at the games. Like more food, water, matches or medicines. That is why you have to make an impression to everyone when we arrived."

Everyone stared at me and I blushed in embarrassment. I said too much.

Just then Mikey said, "There it is!" He jumped out of his seat and went straight to the window. He smiled and waved hi to the crowd outside. They were cheering and Mikey was still smiling and waving. He is too like-able.

"Come on guys! This should be fun!" He said as he went outside. His brothers, Sunny, and April followed and Phoenix and I were staying behind for a bit.

Bruce said, "Better keep this knife. That orange mask guy knows what he's doing."

Phoenix glared at him and I grabbed her hand and we went out. The cameras were flashing and it was almost blinding us. Maggie guided us to a large building and we went to an elevator. It didn't stop until we reached the eight floor.

We exit the elevator and enter in a house! There was big living room, kitchen, dinning table and there was a bunch of windows, and fancy furniture. Everyone was sitting on the couch. Effie motions me and Phoenix to sit down. We sat down as she explain us about the schedule.

Tomorrow at the early dawn, we eat and then meet our prep team. Each tribute gets their own prep team but there can be two stylists. One for the boys and one for the girls. Last year the costumes the eight tributes had to wear was horrible. Especially the interview outfits.

One thing that makes it more complicated is that there can be two tributes in one chariot. Which is very strange to me.

"Well if it isn't Troy's little sister." We all heard a voice coming from the kitchen. We looked and saw it was Jo! I squealed and quickly ran to him. He caught me and spin me around. Jo was one of my brother's friends from town and he was in the 71st Slaughter Games. He won and that is when he met up with my brother when Troy got reaped for the 72nd games.

They were the best friends anyone could ask for. As he set me down,he looked down at me sadly and said, "So you got chosen?"

I nodded and responded, "My friends got chosen as well. How are things going?"

"I'm still trying to get over what happened to Troy. I was shocked when I found out you got reaped."

"It's okay. But are you going to be a mentor? Cause Leo doesn't have one."

"Yeah that's why I am here. I didn't went to the train because I overslept. But let me see Leo."

I pointed to Leo so Jo can know who Leo is. Jo nodded and he gave me a kiss on my cheek and went to Leo. I froze and my cheeks were burning. Phoenix, Sunny, and April started laughing at my reaction. But Raph's eyes were wide for a moment until he went back to normal. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Phoenix went to one of the rooms and locked it. I wonder what is doing or thinking?

(The Slaughter Games)

Later that night, I put on some pajamas and went to my room. It was big just like the other rooms except this one had one big window and one small bathroom.

I couldn't sleep and I just kept thinking about my baby brother, James. The way he screamed and cried when he had to let me go. I kept on thinking about him and about Troy. If I tried to sleep I would be at the exact time and place where he died.

It was horrible to think about it and I just kept waking up. Maybe I should get some fresh air. I knew if I go out the door, someone will find me. I opened the window and climb out to the top of the roof. I continued to climb about twenty feet until I reached the roof. I sat down on the edge when I heard someone say, "How'd you get up here?!"

I turned my head and saw it was Phoenix. She seemed so shocked and surprised. I smiled and said, "I climbed up here."

"But it's like twenty feet high up away from where the rooms are."

"So?"

"I...never mind. So what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. So I went up to get fresh air."

"Did you had a nightmare?"

I nodded and looked below at the citizens. They were partying and celebrating for the Slaughter Games. Why would they celebrate a games where children can get killed?

Phoenix asked, "Who's Troy?"

"Troy was my older brother. He was the victor of the 72nd Slaughter Games."

"How come your family wasn't stay at the victors' valley with the other victors and their family?"

"The Shredder told my family since Troy died, we can't stay."

"How did he died?"

"Shredder kill him."

"What!?" Phoenix said in shocked. I nodded and it was true. Troy died because of the Shredder. I looked at her and asked, "Can you tell me a bit about your past?"

She hesitated until she said, "My parents died because of a break in. I was lucky enough that I survived. I stay with my uncle until he was killed. I still lived in his house by using the money my parents left me. Ever since that day, I have been protective of my friends and family."

I felt a sense of pity and sadness going to my mind. Phoenix had been through so much than me. I only lost my brother and she lost her mom, dad, and uncle. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and asked, "Why didn't your parents say goodbye?"

I was taken aback by her question. I realized that she wondered why'd didn't they say goodbye to me instead of arguing about something else.

"They were telling me that they can't take care of James while I'm away."

"But he's your son. They have to take care of him."

I started laughing and looked at her with an amused face. Clearly she forgot that James was my brother.

"James is my brother not my son." Her face turned bright red and I smiled at her as I continued.

"James is practically like my son, so it's okay. I am not offended. But when my big brother Troy died, they were going in a depression and they worked none stop. My mom gave birth to James and she didn't even wanted to hold him."

"Why wouldn't she?! That's her son, she should hold him and tell him, she loves him with all of her heart! What happened after James was born?"

"I had to take care of him and it wasn't easy. My parents weren't at home most of the time. They would pay for bills and bit on food. I had to find a way to buy James some clothes, toys, and bottles on my own."

"What would happened to James now?"

"I hope that my parents are taking care of him. But if I died, then I am afraid of what will happened to him."

"Your not afraid to died in the arena?"

"No. I am only afraid to died because my brother's future will be unknown."

"Hey if you die, then I will take care of him. In fact, I will protect you."

I looked at her in shock. She would protect me? I realized that Phoenix is selfless and pure. I smiled and told her that I would protect her as well.

Phoenix and I were off to a rough start when we first met, but our friendship just blossom.

She told me that we should get some sleep and she told me that Jo wouldn't want me to oversleep. I playfully glared at her and climbed down the building. I reached to my window and went in.

I almost screamed when I saw Jo sitting on my bed. He said, "Where were you?"

"I was on the roof."

"You climb like a monkey you know that." Jo said while grinning. I smiled back and nodded.

"Go to sleep Yose, tomorrow is going to be a long day." He said as he got up.

I nodded and before I went to bed. Jo kissed my forehead and said good night. He closed the door silently and I felt my cheeks burn again. But I got under the covers and went to bed.

* * *

**Please review and I will update as soon as I can and thank you for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Slaughter Games**

**Disclamier: I don't own Phoenix, Sunny, Lucy and few of the mentors. They belong to SexyKunoichi and aliengirl13, I only own my oc. SexyKunoichi is my co-writer and I recommend that you her stories and aliengirl13's stories as well. I don't own TMNT and the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Yosdellillan's P.O.V.

_I was walking in the woods with Troy. It was about two days after he won the Slaughter Games, Troy wanted to teach me how to use the bow and arrow. Also how to hunt. I was shooting at the wring targets but I finally shot my first bird!_

_I felt so happy and Troy gave me a high five. I was around thirteen and Troy was seventeen. We were the closet siblings ever._

_But in that fateful day, when we got back home, Shredder was waiting for us in the living room. That was the only time I have ever seen the Shredder._

_Troy looked shock and said, "M-Master Shredder what are you doing here?"_

_Shredder responded in a cold and harsh voice that made me shiver. "I would like to speak to you privately. Child, go outside for a moment, if you would."_

_I looked at Troy and he nodded. I went outside in the gardens, it picked out some flowers when I heard Troy scream in agonizing pain. My eyes were wide and I ran back inside except some Foot Clan soldiers pushed me outside._

_"Troy?!," I screamed._

_"Yose! Yose!" Troy screamed out to me and I saw him all bloody and then some water hit my face_.

(The Slaughter Games)

I woke up with actual water in my face. I wiped the water from my face and looked at whoever was the culprit. I saw Mikey who was holding a water balloon and ran out of my room.

I sigh, Mikey did wake me up from my nightmare so I definitely owe him one.

"Children breakfast is served!" Effie announced from the dinning room.

Children? We are not children, we are teenagers, practically like young adults.

I got up from bed and went to the closet to see a whole new wardrobe! There was so many different outfits in different colors instead of brown and black. Pack home I would wear black and brown clothing. But I brought out a yellow v-neck shirt, a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of yellow slip on shoes.

I put my hair in a half ponytail and dashed my way out the room to the table. I. Sat down and saw the large plate of food in front of me.

"Holy moly, " I mumbled under my breathe and I heard a chuckle. I looked to my left and saw Phoenix sitting besides me with an amused look on her face. I smiled and said good morning.

I used my knife and fork to eat the pancakes and they were delicious. I saw Sunny and. Mikey whispering to each other, while Donnie and April were researching about the Slaughter Games on a laptop. Leo and Raph were arm wrestling while Pheonix and I had some time to chat.

But before we could start a conversation, Bruce came in all drunk and struggled to sit down. He fell off on his chair and I gasp. Maggie and I helped him get up and he vomit all over me!

Phoenix's eyes were wide and she yelled, "BRUCE! Why did you puke in her?!"

I half smiled at Phoenix and reassured her that it was an accident.

Jo took Bruce from us and he told us that he was taking Bruce to his bedroom.

I smiled but I cringed my face when I saw my outfit was covered with vomit.

I took a deep breathe and tried to maintain my emotions. "I am going to take a shower. Please don't bother me until we leave." I told them politely and left the room. But I heard Mikey started laughing and I screamed, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

(The Slaughter Games)

I hold back the hiss that almost came out of my mouth. My prep team were waxing my eyebrows and waxing my arms and my legs. Even though I shaved them, they think that I should wax it just in case.

One of the girls who were waxing my legs gave me an apologetic look. I said, "Am I ready just yet? I am dying to see my stylist. I hope he or she can make us look presentable since back at home we don't look nice." I said it all politely and pretending I was nervous about looking horrible.

They gushed and told me that I had an amazing stylist this year with my friends. His name was Cinna and his partner's name is Portia. They must be new.

I was in my underwear and bra, all lotion up like a greased pig. I was all alone in room, sitting on a chair. Just then a guy came in and he seemed perfectly normal. Except for the golden eyeliner.

This must be Cinna. Cinna was wearing a simple black shirt with matching pants. Wearing gold eyeliner is his unique and bizarre fashion choice, exposing gold flecks in his green eyes, besides that, Cinna looks very normal, with short brown hair and green eyes.

He went up to me and said, "Yosdellillan, my name is Cinna I will be your stylist."

I shook his hand and he said, "I would like to observe you and see what I can do. Do you know what I do?"

I answered him while he was examining my body. When Cinna is examining my body, it doesn't feel uncomfortable. I think I trust Cinna and I just met him today. But why?

"Your here to make us beautiful?"

"No I'm here to help you and your friends make an impression. Now let's set aside those horrible designs and think of something different. What are your friends' personality in your point of view?"

I smiled and answered truthfully. "My friends are different but there are two of them that are the same. Like Donnie and April they are very smart and they really like each other. Mikey and Sunny are the jokers our team. They could make anyone laugh. Raph and Phoenix are a bit hot headed but they can do anything that shows their strengths. Leo is a natural born leader and he is free spirited."

Cinna smiled and nodded as he said, "That is what your friends told me. But you know what they told me about you?"

I shook my head no as he continued. "They told that you are kind and selfless. Now I noticed that you are wearing a Mockingjay necklace and I want you to know that Donnie and April will wear something that will involve electricity. They will wear an outfit that is all white and lighting bolts that are completely harmless come sparking out. Since electricity is apart of science."

I said, "That's very creative. But what about Sunny and Mikey? Would they be like a jokesters?"

"Sort of. Mikey will be wearing an orange joker suits that will match his mask and Sunny will wear a lovely assistant costumes. They will have these balloons that when they throw it in the air, it will turn into a ribbon and they will dance around in the chariot. They will have to be careful though."

"What will Raph and Phoenix wear? Is it something that will match their personality?"

"That is simple I will make Phoenix wear a black and red dress that will suit her well. For Raphael, he will wear a suit but he will have a black vest."

"What will they be like?"

"Since they both have a hot temper, I was have some fire that will be completely harmless and flammable."

I started chuckling, it certainly matched their personality, perfectly. But I had one question. "What are Leo and I going to wear?"

Cinna smirked and told me it was a surprise. But my prep team arrived just as I put on my robe and put some make up on me. I had to close my eyes as they put some make up on my eyes, lips, cheeks and everywhere on my face.

My hair was braided from the sides to the bottom. I looked at my face with a mirror and I didn't recognized the girl staring at me.

My face was perfect and my cheeks were rosy pink. My lips were covered with a aquatic blue coating of lipstick. My eyelashes were delicate and long, my eyes sparkled from the eye shadow and eye linear.

I was shock with the new me.

Cinna brought in the costume and it was covered so I couldn't see it.

"Close your eyes.", he announced and I closed my eyes and I felt the silky fabric over my skin. It was very comfortable.

I looked and the dress was so beautiful! It was ocean blue and all scaly. It would have make me look like a mermaid but without the tail. The bottom and top was scaly and if the light was shiny on it, they would reflect and look like diamonds. I had to wear a head piece that was big but it was some holes on the top.

What is Cinna planning.

I walked out and I thanked my prep team for everything they have done. Cinna took me to the chariots and I was shocked to see my friends in their costumes. They were amazing and good looking. The guys were wearing their costumes and Cinna did a good job with the clothing to go over their shells.

I walked over to Leo and he was already aboard the chariot. I tried to get on the chariot but I almost slipped. Someone caught me and helped me up. It was Leo. I smiled in gratitude and he let go of my hand. But Cinna gave me a button and then we were off.

He was shouting something but we couldn't hear it over the crowd screaming. I said, "What did he say Leo?"

He looked back and told me, "I think he wants us to hold hands?"

We held hands and looked back. Cinna did the thumbs up, I looked forward and saw April and Donnie holding hands as well. While Sunny and Mikey were doing some trips on the chariot. I hope they be careful.

Phoenix and Raph were just standing there. Raph elbowed Phoenix and motion for her to wave. But he grabbed her hand and they both looked into each other's eyes. But then they waved at the crowd.

As we all approached the crowd, I turned on the button and water came sparkling out like a sprinkler of my head piece. The water sprayed on Leo but it didn't ruin his costume, it made him sort of sparkled.

I looked at the crowd and they were going nuts over Raph, Phoenix, Sunny and Mikey. I think it's because of the tricks Mikey and Sunny are doing and the way Phoenix and Raph are on 'fire'.

We made a complete stop at the main building and saw The Shredder in the balcony with his daughter Karai. I was another little girl with them. Could she be his daughter or neice?

But she smiled and waved at us. I smiled brightly at her and waved back. Her eyes were widen with excitement. And she jumped up and down.

Karai was staring at Leo and she winked at him. Leo started the blush and I did a wolf whistle at him. I started laughing as he playfully punched my shoulder.

We were paying attention to the speech Shredder gave out. But it ended about fifteen minutes.

How could I have survived looking at Shredder again?

(The Slaughter Games)

Everyone reached the living room all tired. Today was just the parade. Tomorrow is going to be the interview with Caesar, but it wouldn't start until 8 P.M.

But we have to practice with Effie and our mentors.

Effie will kill us girls with those high heels she wears.

I think I could handle Maggie, she has been nice to me and treats me as if I was the daughter she never had.

I said, "Good night guys. Sweet dreams and get some sleep. Tomorrow we will have handle other stuff besides costumes."

I took of the heels and I went straight to my room. I went to the bathroom and wiped the makeup off of my face. Took off my costume and out on my pajamas. I realized that I didn't have my Mockingjay necklace!

I frantically searched for it until I remember I gave it to Cinna.

Cinna wanted to hold on to my necklace since it wouldn't go well with the dress. I have to remember to get it from him tomorrow. As I put my hair down, I wonder if Phoenix is up the roof again. I opened the window and climbed the building all the way up to the tops of the roof.

As I expected, I saw Phoenix on the roof but I also saw Raph and they were about to kiss! I gasped and screamed, "Oh my gosh!"

They screamed and jumped. I lost my grip and I almost fell off. I screamed until Raph and Phoenix grabbed on to me and pulled me up. We sigh in relief and sat down. I looked embarrassed since I ruined Raph and Phoenix's moment. I said, "So what are you two doing up here?"

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

I smiled and nodded to make sure they know that I believe them. But then Raph asked, "Where's your necklace Yose?"

"Cinna has-"

"What are you children doing here?!" We all jumped up and saw Effie. She had her arms crossed and looked at us impatiently. But before we could say anything she said, "Children go to be this instant!"

We got up and went through the elevator and Effie was scolding at us. But she turned around to face the door. I exchange a look to Phoenix and Raph. They gave me a look as well.

As we reached to the eight floor and I started to yawn. Effie said, "This is what I meant! If you children don't get enough sleep you will be too tired tomorrow!"

Phoenix said, "We are not children. We are teenagers."

"Well either way children and teenagers need their sleep. Now go! Tomorrow's a big day."

I was about to go to the kitchen until Jo came out of nowhere and carried me in bridal style. I scream, Effie look pleased, did she planned this?

But Raph did the same thing with Phoenix.

Jo carried me off to my bedroom and I said, "Do you have to do this?"

Jo chuckled and said, "Effie told me to do this. She knew that you and Phoenix were up in the roof last night. I told Raph to get Phoenix but it took them a bit longer so Effie came up there. Now off to bed Yose"

He set me on the bed and I got under the covers and glared at him. But he smiled but it faded when he leaned in. He was close to my lips until he kissed my nose. He just left and I looked up at the ceiling in shock.

I put the pillow over face and thought one thing.

Am I falling in love with my brother's best friend?!

* * *

**That's about it. Until next time everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Slaughter Games**

**Disclamier: I don't own Phoenix, Sunny, Lucy and few of the mentors. They belong to SexyKunoichi and aliengirl13, I only own my oc. SexyKunoichi is my co-writer and I recommend that you her stories and aliengirl13's stories as well. I don't own TMNT and the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Yosdellillan's P.O.V.

Waking up this morning was horrible. Effie woke everyone up and had all of us dressed up into some fancy clothes for our training. The guys didn't had to worry but Sunny, April, Phoenix and I had to wear long dresses that reaches to our ankles and high heels.

I could stand short heels but not high heels that matches the one Effie wears.

Maggie, Yuki, Takuru, and Rochelle, our female mentors were with us, while Bruce, Yathwa, Austin and Jo were with the boys.

My friends and I had to wear six inch high heels! They were freaking killing me but I hid it with a smile. Effie told us to smile all the time and don't slouch or lose your position.

She had to remind Phoenix and Sunny a dozen of times. Phoenix looks like she was about to explode.

I couldn't blame her. But Effie asked us questions that Caesar will ask us during the interview. Some of the questions were simple but some of them were personal. I looked at Maggie and she said, "Effie it's been three hours. These girls need a break. We only have ten minutes with them and why don't they just talk or relax before you hand them over to Bruce?"

Effie sigh and nodded. I smiled at Maggie in gratitude and we all went to the living room. I turned on the tv but in every channel was replays of the previous Slaughter Games. I select the 72nd Slaughter Games. It showed the reaping. There was Effie choosing the names. Only in the four names Troy wasn't chosen.

Except Troy volunteer for a scared twelve year old. It was very courageous and heroic of him to do that.

Sunny asked, "I thought your brother got chosen in the games?"

I shook my head no, "Troy volunteer for that boy. That boy was scared and had an illness that makes him scared all the time."

"Why did Troy volunteer for him? Did they knew each other?"

"No. But Troy didn't wanted him to go since his parents only had him. Basically what Troy did was courageous but it may have showed rebellion to the Shredder."

Phoenix was the one to ask, "How the hell would that show rebellion? Troy did something nice and selfless."

"But what he did was showing the others in everyone town of New York that anyone could do anything. It's just that they are scared of trying. Troy was the very first volunteer for the Slaughter Games. Sure there were other volunteers but they wanted to be in the Games. Troy volunteer to save someone's life and not thinking about his own life."

April said, "Troy is definitely a hero. I could see why he had more sponsors than anyone else."

I smiled and looked at the screen. This was the only time I could see Troy's face again. He was so handsome, free and happy. He looked like me, the same black hair, the same dark brown hair and the same smile.

Troy. My big brother. My protector.

I turned off the television after I saw the footage of when Troy reunited with us. I saw thirteen and I ran to his arms and hugged him tightly.

I had a tear coming down my eyes. I miss Troy. Now I miss James.

Bruce came in laughing with the guys and said, "Come ladies your training is going to be with us. Boys you are going to be with Effie and the female mentors."

All of us girls went with Bruce and the other male mentors and the boys went with Effie and the female mentors.

As the door closes, Bruce's smile immediately went to a frown. He stares at us and he said, "Alright. Girls, I have you four and. I think I may know what to do with you for your interview."

He looked directly at April. "You. Just be smart and try to be humorous and not bore the audience."

He looked directly at Sunny. "You. Do as many jokes as you want as long as you answer the questions. Talk about funny stuff. You'll be fine."

He looked at Phoenix. "Phoenix. Try to be nice. Show your tough side but don't be rude. If you do then I kill you in your sleep. Be tough and then when the time comes, be a bit nice. Show that you care."

Phoenix smirk and nodded. Bruce turned his attention towards me. I looked back him with a smile.

"As for you. You are the sister of victor of the 72nd Slaughter Games. People are going to stare at you the most. You're going to have to match your brother's personality. Can you do that?"

I smiled and said, "You are insulting me. I can do that without a problem."

Bruce just nodded and he asked us some questions.

(The Slaughter Games)

"YOU ARE SO F****** IMPOSSIBLE!"

"YOU HAVE TO BE NICE WHILE ANSWERING THE QUESTIONS! DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO HATE YOU!?"

"YOU ARE MAKING ME HATE YOU!"

Phoenix and Bruce were yelling at each other for three hours straight. They were yelling and I swear if they say something else then they may kill each other. Just then Maggie came in and placed her hand on Phoenix's shoulder.

"Phoenix, sweetie please calm down. Right now you and your friends have to see Cinna to get ready for your interview. Calm down and relax."

Phoenix was very mad, her hands were into fist and she continues to glare at Bruce. She gave Maggie a slight nod and she was a bit red face for a while.

(The Slaughter Games)

I was alone in the dressing room. I had a robe on and my prep team were putting some make up on me and my hair up in a braid. It was on the side and it looked beautiful. But they put some golden glitter on it and some of it on my arms.

Cinna came in and I smiled at him.

Cinna had my dress but again it was cover so I couldn't see it.

I stood up and Cinna told me to close my eyes.

I closed my eyes and felt the dress on me but something was on my arms. I opened my eyes and saw the dress. I was almost like a bird. A mockingjay.

It was a golden dress that covered my neck to my ankles and my arms were covered in feathers. Golden feather. I put on some golden high heels and I was a Mockingjay like on my necklace. It was a perfect match.

I felt something cold on my chest and saw my Mockingjay necklace. Cinna said, "I did something special to it and it will be perfect for the interview."

I looked at my necklace and saw it didn't change a bit. I was confused what it would be. Cinna took me outside to where my friends are waiting. I smiled at them and saw the guys were wearing tuxedos that was the color of their masks.

But Phoenix, Sunny and April looked very beautiful in their outfits.

Sunny was wearing a a grey longed sleeved shirt with a black button up vest that is left unbuttoned, a black ruffle skirt, with her same black and white stockings and combat boots. It matches Sunny perfectly.

While April had her hair down, a white silk dress that reaches her ankles, with a grey storm cloud were her breasts are, with lightning coming down from it, white high heels, and a set of ightning bolt earrings. She looks shocking. I smiled at my joke.

Phoenix was wearing a black strapless dress that shows off her curves with a red stripe around her waist, her famous black boots and a heart shaped necklace. Her hair is curled, on her back the dress makes a 'v' shape that stops right before it reaches her but, on her back a phoenix symbol with flames around it in red, down her arms are also flames starting from her hands. She looks great!

I sat down next to them and I was getting nervous. I heard Caesar said, "Welcome everyone to the 74th Slaughter Games! Today we will get to interview the tributes before they go into training and we will reveal their scores tomorrow night with them. I hope they are ready for our interviews."

Each of my friends went up and Donnie, April, Raph and Leo did great. Each of them had did really well during the interview but what made me laughs as Mikey's interview.

"So Mikey. What is different from home in the Capitol?" Caesar asked.

Mikey smiled and said, "The showers."

Everyone started laughing. Mikey continued, "Tell Caesar, do I smell like roses?"

Caesar looked confused and they eventually smelled each other. I started laughing at that.

Caesar said, "We do smell like roses."

Mikey said, "But you smell better than me."

"It's because I have been here longer."

"Oh that makes sense."

"So Mikey is there a special someone out there? Someone funny as you must have someone."

"Sunny is the one for me. She is awesome and I love her."

Everyone said aw and I looked at Sunny, she was blushing. Time was up for the interview and before Mikey left, he screamed, "BOOYAKASHA!"

Sunny went up to sit with Caesar.

Caesar shook her hand and said, "So how do you like being here in the Capitol?"

Sunny answered, "Well it's been weird since I am not use to waking up in the morning to get dolled up for an interview or for a parade."

"You were amazing with Mikey. What were you called the Magical Duo?"

"Yeap. I trust Mikey with the tricks on the chariot. It was really fun."

"Weren't you afraid that you were going to fall?"

"Nope."

"Who do you get along well in your team?"

"Well duh, my best gal pal for life Yosie, Hotheaded well meaning Pheonix, and cutie pie Mikey!"

"Do you love Mikey?"

"I love him more than anything than life itself."

Just then buzz came in. Sunny's interview was over.

When Sunny came off stage, Phoenix went on.

Caesar asked, "Why do you like the colors red and black?"

"I stopped liking bright colors when I was 11."

"What happened when you were eleven?"

"*sigh* When I was 11 two men broke into my house,killed my parents and robbed our house.*sighs*I was lucky enough to hide in a hidden cabnet."

"Well I am so sorry...I heard you're a great fighter is that why you started to train?"

"Self defense."

"People are also saying that you are over protective over people you consider family or this true?"

"Yes."

The buzzer went off and my eyes were wide. Phoenix didn't had much to talk about besides her past. She needs to get more sponsors. I will help her out!

I went up on stage and I almost got scared until I saw Cinna in the crowd. I calm down and sat down with Caesar.

He smiled and asked, "So Yosdellillan what's up with those golden feathers?"

I smiled and answered, "Well the golden feathers are to match my Mockingjay necklace that my brother gave me."

"Who's the most important member in your family, and why?"

"The most important one in my family is James. He is my baby brother and I love him so much since I practically raised him birth. He is basically filling the depression over the death of my oldest brother Troy."

"Do you know any of the other tributes in a special way, and how?"

"I happened to Sunny the longest since we were best friends since we were in kindergarten. I knew the guys and April when I met them at school. People weren't sitting with them so Sunny and I sat down next to them. We became friends. Then I met Phoenix and we are starting to get to know each other even better every single day."

"That's good to hear. But is there a special someone out there?"

I shook my head no and bit my lip. "Well, I used to have someone special until he told me that he likes someone else. So basically I am trying to move on. Like the old saying goes if you love someone set them."

The audience gasp and then Caesar said, "Well I'm sure he will be with you if you win the games."

"That won't work with me. Because he...he came with me. Along with his true love."

The audience gasp and Caesar continued, "Who are they?"

I took a deep breathe and said, "They are Raph and Phoenix."

The buzzer went off and then Caesar said, "That's all the time we have left and we'll see what happens tomorrow."

I walked off stage and saw Phoenix and Raph looking at me in shock. Raph said, "YOSE WHY YOU LITTLE!"

He got up and started running towards me. I ran off screaming, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I continued running until I saw our mentors and Cinna and Portia. I hid behind them and Raph was being held back by the others and Phoenix got up to me and asked, "Why do you say that?"

I said, "I wanted you to get more sponsor and I wanted Raph to be happy. He likes you. Do you like him?"

Phoenix was blushing and said, "Is it true that you like Raph?"

Raph stopped and looked at me. He might be shock if he found out.

I shook my head yes.

"No offense but you made us look weak and you probably made us look horrible people."

Bruce spoke up, "No. She made you two look desirable. No offense but both you and hothead didn't look much desirable during the interview in my view."

Phoenix continued, "But we look horrible!"

"No it makes it a good show. A broken love triangle. It will make it more interesting. What she did was very generous. People would want you to live so you get more sponsors."

I looked at them all sad, I didn't want Phoenix or Raph to think that I made them look like bad people. Cinna took me to our apartment and I had tears on my eyes.

He gave me tissues and said, "It will be okay. There will be other people out there for you."

I started crying and then said, "I know but I love Raph. I am trying to move on and find someone else. I think I may like Jo but I can't move on from Raph."

"It will take time Yose. But you have a good heart Yose. I'm sure you will be perfect with Jo. He loves you and you love him. You just need some time to get over with Raph and then you guys could still be friends and you will be with Jo."

"Do you really think I will move on?"

"I'm sure of it."

I smiled and wiped my tears.

I have to move on, Raph and I aren't meant to be. Phoenix and Raph are perfect for each other. I like Jo and I want to be with him. So I have to move on and focus my feelings to him.

I gave Cinna a hug and I went to my room to change. I was into my pajamas. And I heard the others arrived. I went out and saw everyone was there in the living room. They were silent when they saw me. Raph said, "Yose I'm sorry I-"

I interrupted him, "It's okay Raph. I should of told you but I was scared. I am going to move on and you and Phoenix will be a great couple."

Phoenix spoke, "But what about you?"

I looked at Jo and I went over to him. I grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss. I looked at him and he was shock and I looked at the others and their jaw just drop. I started blushing like mad and said, "That answers your question. Now I will go to bed before I attack Jo again."

I left all red face and I closed the door. I didn't know what got over me but I started cheering saying, "YES I KISSED JO!" I guess I moved on quickly. I laid down all smiling and I looked at the window.

I wonder if Troy is watching over me right now?

* * *

**Please review and thanks to my readers for reading this story. :)**


End file.
